Driving You Insane
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción "Volviéndote Loco": La guerra está perdida. El Lord Oscuro Voldemort ha ganado. Harry Potter está muerto, pero él no va a ninguna parte.
1. Capítulo I

-**Título Original**: Driving You Insane

**-Título/Traducción**: Volviéndote Loco

-**Autora**: phoenixmaiden13

**-Traductora: **Lenayuri

-**Rating**: K+

-**Advertencia**: Humor.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la **traducción** previamente autorizada por parte del autor original. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 746 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original en inglés "Driving You Insane" de phoenixmaiden13.

**-Link Original**: /s/8198779/1/

**-Capítulos**: 1/?

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Driving you Insane**

**Capítulo I**

Lord Voldemort se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto detrás de un elaborado escritorio. Sobre su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción. Por fin se había librado de la espina en su costado. Harry Potter ya no existía. Se rió oscuramente y una sonrisa malévola creció en su rostro. Ahora era libre para trabajar en otras cosas, como tomar el Ministerio. Pero había un pequeño problema…

**-Bostezo-**

Voldemort levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor. _¡Ahí estaba esa maldita voz otra vez!_ "¿Quién está ahí? ¡Revélate!"

Se hizo un silencio. Como siempre sucedía, sólo era una voz pasajera, al minuto siguiente se iba. No tenía ni idea de dónde o de quién provenía. Se negó a creer que estaba escuchando cosas. Había alguien allí, lo sabía. Y una vez encontrara el truco, estarían muertos. ¡Lord Voldemort no estaba loco!

**-Claro que no lo estás-**

Voldemort respiró hondo y trató de usar su magia para buscar al espía. No había nada… otra vez. Esto lo estaba volviendo loco. Había estado escuchando esa voz por unos días. Y parecía que era el único que podía escucharla. No que quisiera decir que estaba loco.

**-Sigues diciéndote lo mismo-**

"Cállate" gruñó Voldemort.

**-¡No quiero!-**

Voldemort apretó los dedos contra sus ojos en señal de frustración y luego trató de volver al trabajo. Esperaba que si lo ignoraba, podría desaparecer. Después de un rato, comenzó a relajarse. La voz parecía haber desaparecido. Gracias a Merlín, la voz parecía especialmente habladora hoy y no necesitaba eso.

Una ráfaga de aire frío en su cuello lo hizo temblar.

**-Aún estoy aquí-** dijo la voz detrás de él.

Voldemort se levantó y apunto con su varita detrás de él. No había nada allí. "Revélate y podría ser indulgente con tu castigo."

La voz se quedó en silencio por un momento **–Seguro que eres estúpido, ¿no Tom?-**

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

**-Lo acabo de hacer ¿qué harás al respecto?-**

"¿Quién eres tú?" Voldemort preguntó, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

**-Tuuuuuuuu concieeeeeeeencia-** la voz se rió.

"No tengo conciencia."

**-Obviamente-**

Voldemort gruñó con disgusto. "¡Respóndeme!"

**-¿Por qué no lo adivinas?-**

"¿Adivinar? ¡Eso es ridículo!"

**-Supongo que nunca lo sabrás entonces…-**

"Sólo vete y déjame en paz."

**-¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?-** Voldemort frunció el ceño y se rascó la calva cabeza. –**Te permitiré hacer preguntas-**

Voldemort pensó por un momento. Si se enteraba de quién era, sería capaz de castigar a la persona responsable, con severidad. "Está bien… ¿Hombre o mujer?"

**-¡Vamos Tom! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Además ¿no puedes decirlo?-**

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? No sé lo que pasa cuando eres un –lo que sea que seas ¿Y?"

**-Hombre, la última vez que revisé… sip, todavía hombre.-**

"Dios, eres una plaga molesta."

**-Considérate como alguien que lo sabe. Siguiente pregunta.-**

"¿Amigo o enemigo?"

**-¿Al menos tienes amigos?-**

"Enemigo entonces." Respondió Voldemort, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta y volvió a sentarse.

**-Por supuesto-**

"¿Ministerio o la Orden?"

**-Ninguno-**

Voldemort se sentó y frunció el ceño. "Debes ser uno de ellos."

**-Nop. Nunca fui incluido.-**

"¿Espectador?"

**-Mmm. Nop.-**

"¿Estudiante?"

**-Sí-**

"Así que eres un estudiante de Hogwarts."

**-Sip-**

Voldemort sonrió "Debe haber sido en un ataque."

**-¡Bastardo!-**

"Está bien. Enemigo y eres estudiante de Hogwarts."

**-Nop-**

"¿Qué? Acabas de decir que eres un estudiante de Hogwarts."

**-Sí, lo hice.-**

"Entonces, eres un estudiante."

**-Nop-**

Voldemort gruñó con frustración "Acabas de decir-"

**-Sé lo que dije, no soy estúpido.-**

"Así que eres-"

**-Nop-** Voldemort observó alrededor de la habitación, tratando de encontrar la vos **–Toda la frase Tom-**

"¿Frase?"

**-Así es. Inténtalo de nuevo.-**

"Estás-"

**-Nop-**

Voldemort pensó por un momento y luego dijo lentamente "¿Eras un estudiante?"

**-Así es. Ahora, siguiente pregunta.-**

Voldemort vaciló y sintió la velocidad de sus latidos crecer "¿Estás muerto?"

**-¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Correcto Mundo!-**

"Estudiante de Hogwarts muerto" cuestionó él, orgulloso de que su voz no temblara.

**-¡Sip!-** la voz sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.

"¿Cuándo moriste?"

**-Recientemente-**

"¿Por mi mano?"

**-Sí-** el tono de la voz era escalofriante **–Ahora, ¿preguntarás sobre el color de mis ojos? Vamos-**

"¿Por qué?"

**-Sólo pregunta.-**

"Está bien. ¿De qué color son?" Voldemort sintió un cosquilleo de temor cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

**-Verdes. Ahora pregúntame si tengo una cicatriz…-**

_Oh Dios, no_, pensó, _no puede… él está…_

**-¿Muerto?-** preguntó la voz.

"¡Tú!" Voldemort gruñó con ira mientras su corazón latía más rápido.

Una figura apareció en la silla frente a su escritorio. La figura del recientemente fallecido Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

No es Slash pero es divertido ¿verdad? Tom... no sabes la que te espera con Harry como tu fantasma personal. Hahaha. Este fanfic tiene apenas dos capítulos, pero creo que la autora la seguirá, más noticias pronto.

Harry es malo... jugando con la mente del Lord Oscuro. Kukuku :D

Cuando Harry dice 'Correcto Mundo' utiliza una jerga para decir 'that is correct' (es correcto). Muchas gracias por leer. **¿Un review?**


	2. Capítulo II

-**Título Original**: Driving You Insane

**-Título/Traducción**: Volviéndote Demente

-**Autora**: phoenixmaiden13

**-Traductora: **Lenayuri

-**Rating**: K+

-**Advertencia**: Humor.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la **traducción** previamente autorizada por parte del autor original. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,267 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original en inglés "Driving You Insane" de phoenixmaiden13.

**-Link Original**: /s/8198779/2/

**-Capítulos**: 2/?

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Driving you Insane**

**Capítulo II**

Voldemort sacó su varita y lanzó la maldición asesina a la figura.

Harry flotó fuera de la silla que recibió el impacto y se destruyó. **–Aw. Me gustaba esa.-** hizo un puchero. Voldemort continuó lanzando hechizos a la figura fantasmal, empuñando con fuerza y luego un ligero temblor. Algunos hechizos esquivó Harry y otros lo atravesaron. Después de un minuto, Harry alzó las manos cuando Voldemort apuntó su varita de nuevo hacia él y dijo **-¿Estás tratando de matarme? Ya estoy muerto.-**

Voldemort pensó en ello y luego bajó la varita. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gruñó.

**-Persiguiéndote, por supuesto.-** dijo Harry acostado en el aire, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Persiguiéndome?" Voldemort preguntó sin comprender.

Harry se sentó y avanzó a través del pequeño espacio hasta que estuvo justo en su cara, las manos fantasmales plantadas sobre el escritorio y las piernas flotando en el aire. Voldemort se tambaleó hacia atrás lejos del muchacho transparente y Harry sonrió **–No creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? Realmente lo único que hiciste fue hacerlo más fácil. Ahora-** Harry dio un paso para atrás y extendió sus brazos **-no tengo límites.-**

"Pensé que te gustaría estar con tus padres." Dijo Voldemort, tratando de no dejar que su temor se revelara en su rostro.

**-Oh. Ellos entienden. De hecho lo aprueban. Ellos querían venir pero ya han cruzado-** Harry se encogió de hombros –**Me dejaron venir. Es por eso que no estuve aquí de inmediato. Estaba hablando con ellos, ya sabes, poniéndonos al día. Luego tuve que acostumbrarme a mi nueva forma fantasmal-**

"¿Así que por eso no cruzaste?" Voldemort sugirió ligeramente.

**-Nop. Estoy aquí para hacer de tu vida un infierno. No iré a ninguna parte.-**

Voldemort palideció ante la idea. _¿Cómo me deshago de él?_ Pensó.

**-No puedes-** respondió Harry.

La cabeza de Voldemort se disparó "¿Cómo haces eso?"

Harry se tocó la frente **–La conexión ¿recuerdas? Estaba bloqueada antes, pero ahora la tengo nuevamente libre-"**

"No voy a tomar esto" gruñó y Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia él "¡_Evanescere Phantasma_!"

Los ojos de Harry también se abrieron como platos **-¡No! ¡No, no puedes hacer eso!-** comenzó a arañar el aire con miedo cuando algo comenzó a tirar de él y comenzó a desvanecerse **-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas Voldemoooooooort!-** se desvaneció.

Voldemort bajó su varita y sonrió con alegría. Se sentó en su silla y relajó los hombros, contento de verse libre de la molesta voz. Por último, tal vez podría volver con algo de trabajo-

**-¡No!-** Harry apareció justo frente a su cara. Voldemort dio un salto y se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Harry se rió y voló hacia atrás a través del cuarto. **-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!-** dijo, secándose una lágrima.

_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

**-Oh, pero lo está-**

"¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!" Voldemort rugió.

**-Ese humor, Tommy-boy, ese humor-** Harry regañó.

"¿Cómo? ¡Debiste desaparecer!" Voldemort frunció el ceño y comenzó a tratar con diferentes maldiciones y hechizos para deshacerse de la aparición.

**-Me gustaría. Pero no soy un fantasma ordinario. Soy un fantasma con rencor. Y uno grande-** Harry sonrió y levantó un dedo **–Primero, mataste a mi mamá y mi papá-** enumeró con otro dedo –**Luego mataste a mi padrino, luego Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks… Sí. Tengo una buena razón para estar aquí.-**

"No. ¡Debo librarme de ti ahora!" Voldemort gruñó y lanzó otro hechizo en él, pero pasó directamente a través de él. "¡Te asesiné!"

**-Deja de hacer eso. Hace cosquillas.-** Harry sonrió **–Sólo tienes que aceptar el hecho de que me tengo que quedar aquí… hasta que me decida ir.-**

"Entonces vete."

"Nah. No me da la gana-"

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. "¿Mi Lord?"

**-Oooh. Un visitante-** exclamó Harry con excitación.

Voldemort apretó los dientes con irritación. "Entra." Dijo y se sentó en su silla.

La puerta se abrió y uno de sus seguidores, Evan Rosier, entró. Rosier entró, echándole un vistazo a todas las cosas destruidas en la oficina y se arrodilló en el suelo. "Mi Lord. E-escuché ruidos… pensé que algo estaba mal."

**-Lo está. Tu maestro se está volviendo loco.-**dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Voldemort miró a Harry y apunto su varita a Rosier. "Crucio"

Rosier comenzó a tener espasmos en el suelo, pero no gritó.

**-Tienes un pequeño disparador de felicidad con ese hechizo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-** dijo Harry.

Voldemort no le hizo caso y lanzó el hechizo. "Estoy bien, Rosier. Si quisiera tu opinión, preguntaría por ella, entendiste."

"S-Sí mi Lord. Lo siento."

**-¡Wiii! Esto es divertido- **dijo Harry flotando alrededor de la habitación como si estuviese volando **–Debí haber muerto desde hace mucho. Deberías tratar-**

Voldemort ignoró al fantasma "Ya que estás aquí Rosier. ¿Qué noticias traen del Ministerio?"

"El ministro está luchando por tenerlo todo junto ahora que Potter está muerto."

Voldemort sonrió y miró al fantasma que estaba detrás de Rosier, silbando. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a flotar baca abajo. No le hizo caso. "Potter era su héroe, pensaron que iba a vencerme pero se equivocaron."

**-¡Pero sigo aquí!-** Harry cantó. Y enseguida, comenzó a remar a través del techo **–Rema, rema, rema tu bote. Suavemente así…-**

Voldemort apretó los dientes y prosiguió "Ahora que él se ha ido y ha fallado tratando de-"

**-Feliz, feliz, feliz. ¡La vida es sólo un sueño!-** Harry cantaba y desaparecía en la pared.

"-de encontrar una nueva forma de derrotarme. Pero falló y el mundo mágico será mío."

"Por supuesto, mi Lord." Dijo Rosier, notando pero ignorando la distracción de su Lord.

**-¡Tengo tu nariz!-** Harry de repente gritó desde su costado, hundiendo su mano en la cabeza de Voldemort **–Oh, espera. No tienes una. ¡Ha, ha, ha!-**

Voldemort trató de no estremecerse cuando la mano de Potter lo atravesó, estaba frío e ignoró el comentario. "Rosier, quiero que compruebes nuestras fuerzas en-" hizo una pausa para mirar hacia debajo de la mesa donde Potter estaba tumbado mirándolo fijamente, sin parpadear, sólo mirando, soplando aire a su cara. Al mirar hacia abajo, Potter sonrió y le sacó la lengua y soplándole a una frambuesa.

"¿Mi Lord?"Rosier preguntó inciertamente, sin ver lo que estaba mirando.

Voldemort levantó la vista de nuevo "En Irlanda. Asegúrate de que están listos para moverse en cualquier momento." Terminó, haciendo caso omiso a las caras que Potter le estaba haciendo.

"Sí, mi Lord. ¿Necesitará a Swanson para esta misión?"

**-Aburriiiiiiiido-** gritó Harry hacia él, haciendo que Voldemort saltara ligeramente **–Todas las fuerzas en palabras no van a dejarte ganar-**

Voldemort golpeó sus manos sobre el escritorio, atravesando el pecho de Potter.

Harry se levantó y le echó una mirada **-¡Oye! Eso no fue muy agradable.-**

"¿M-Mi Lord?" preguntó Rosier "¿Está todo bien?"

Voldemort levantó la vista "Bien. Sí, asegúrate de que Swanson está disponible y en las líneas frontales. Voy a llamarlos pronto. Retírate."

Rosier se levantó, hizo reverencia y se fue rápidamente.

**-¿Eso es todo? 'Retírate'. El hombre está poniendo su vida en peligro, lo menos que puedes decir es gracias-** dijo Harry colocándose en la esquina del escritorio.

"No necesito agradecerles a mis seguidores. Doy órdenes y ellos obedecen."

**-Vaya, no me extraña que tengas tantos desertores…-**

"¿Qué?" Voldemort gruñó. Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa a lo Cheshire. _¿Desertores? No, no lo harían. ¡Si lo hicieran saben que se enfrentarían a mi ira!_

**-Sabes, pensar de esa manera no es bueno para tu salud-** comentó Harry.

"¡Vete!" Voldemort gritó. El muchacho estaba comenzando a ponerlo de nervios. "Estoy harto de ti. No necesito que me molestes."

Harry sonrió ampliamente **–Oh, Tom. Esto sólo es el comienzo-**

* * *

**Notas Traductora  
**

Bien, hasta aquí termina -por ahora-. **phoenixmaiden13** menciona que si tienen alguna idea para seguir molestando a Voldy, ella las acepta. Por lo tanto, si tienen alguna idea para que ella siga este graciosísimo y divertido fanfic y quieren dejarmelo en un review, yo se los pasaré a ella para que los use si lo cree conveniente.

La canción que canta Harry es "_Row, Row, Row Your Boat_"; imaginarme a Harry flotando y haciendo ademanes de remar fue... ¡Merlín! ¡Épico! Y la parte de '_tengo tu nariz_' fue... pobre Voldy, lo que le espera. xD

Muchas gracias por leer, **¿algún lindo review?**


End file.
